narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Temari
Shikamaru Nara (Ehemann) Shikadai Nara (Sohn) |manga=35 |anime=20 |film=2. Film |special=4. Special |spiel=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=53-004 |nrang=Jonin |genin=12 |chunin=17 |jonin= |meister=Baki |schüler= |fähigkeit= |elemente=Fuuton |waffen=Fächer |sonstiges= |srang=1 |arang=20 |brang=12 |crang=9 |drang=0 }} Allgemeines Temari (Temari = eine Art Spielball oder eine spezielle Art Sushi) ist ein Jonin aus Sunagakure und die große Schwester von Kankuro und Gaara. Sie ist die Tochter des 4. Kazekage. Sie gilt als starke, intelligente und eigensinnige Kunoichi, gegenüber Feinden ist sie gefühlskalt und grausam. Als Waffe benutzt sie einen großen Fächer, mit dem sie riesige Wirbelstürme erzeugen kann, generell lässt sich sagen, dass ihr Kampstil eher auf den Fernkampf ausgelegt ist. Früher war das Verhältnis zu ihrem Bruder Gaara von Angst geprägt, heute hat sie jedoch ein liebevolles Verhältnis zu ihm. Erscheinung thumb|left|Temari als Kind Unter den drei Suna-Geschwistern hat sie die größte äusserliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter Karura. Temari hat blaue Augen und blonde Haare, die sie zu vier Zöpfen zusammengebunden hat. Immer bei sich trägt sie ihren großen Fächer, den sie seit dem Treffen der Kage aber in einer Schriftrolle aufbewahrt. Ihr Stirnband trägt sie als Jonin auf der Stirn, früher trug sie es um den Hals. Während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung hat sie einen weißen Anzug mit Rockunterteil an, um die Hüfte hat sie einen roten Gürtel gebunden. Die Ärmel ihres Oberteils sind hochgekrempelt. Unter ihrem Anzug trägt sie schwarze Unterbekleidung, die an den Schultern zum Vorschein kommt. Als sie zur Unterstützung des Sasuke-Rettungs-Teams gesandt wird, sieht man sie in einem langärmligen fliederfarbenen Oberteil, dass sie mit einem schwarzen Rock kombiniert. Darüber trägt sie eine Art metallenen Brustschutz, den sie mit einem roten Tuch mit großer Schleife festgebunden hat. An ihrem linken Ober- und rechten Unterschenkel hat sie rötliche Feinwäsche. Als Jonin trägt sie ein langes schwarzes Kleid mit einem großen roten Tuch um ihren Bauch sowie schwarze Handschuhe. Es ist zu beobachten, dass ihr Blick im Vergleich zu früher wesentlich sanfter geworden ist. Zum Treffen der Kage trägt sie einmal mehr ein anderes Outfit, diesmal ein wesentlich kürzeres Kleid, hohe Stiefel mit Schienbeinschützern, sowie andere Handschuhe, die etwas femininer wirken. Sie hat sich zwei große Hüfttaschen zugelegt und hüllt sich in ein großes Tuch. Außerdem scheint sie ihren Brustschutz wieder für sich entdeckt zu haben. Im Epilog hat sich ihre Erscheinung nur geringfügig geändert, denn ihre Haare trägt sie weiterhin zu vier Zöpfen, jedoch streicht sie ihren Pony jetzt zur Seite. Ein lilafarbener Kimono ersetzt die alte Kleidung. Charakter Temari ist ein echter Wildfang, auch wenn sie im zweiten Teil der Saga etwas ruhiger geworden ist. Sie gilt als intelligent, stur, selbstbewusst und eigensinnig und nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund. Während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung schien sie es zu genießen, dass ihr Team von den anderen gefürchtet wurde und gab sich siegessicher. Sie gibt sich gerne cool und abgebrüht, was sich daran zeigt, dass sie Shikamaru Naras Sorge um seine Teamkameraden als kindisch abtat, da ein Shinobi auf den Verlust seiner Kameraden vorbereitet sein sollte. Feinden gegenüber ist sie gefühlskalt und grausam und schreckt auch nicht davor zurück, ihre Gegner ernsthaft zu verletzen. Jedoch hat sie auch eine weiche Seite, die sich vor allem im Umgang mit ihrem Bruder Gaara zeigt. Nach seiner Entführung war sie sehr besorgt und ist ihm gegenüber sehr fürsorglich. Ihr Verhältnis zu ihren Geschwistern hat sich generell sehr gewandelt, ist es in Part I noch von Kälte und Angst geprägt, wird es im zweiten Teil sehr viel liebevoller und humaner. Verhältnis zu Gaara und Kankuro thumb|left|Die Geschwister bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Die Beziehung zu ihren Geschwistern, vor allem zu Gaara, hat sich von Part I zu Part II stark gewandelt. Zu Zeiten der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung herrschte zwischen den Geschwistern ein Klima des Hasses und der Angst. Zu Beiden schien sie keinen guten Draht zu haben, Kankuro und sie haben ein sehr abgekühltes Verhältnis und vor Gaara haben beide große Angst. Sie halten Gaara für ein grausames, unkontrolliertes Ungeheuer, dass andere zum Spaß tötet, ein Bild, das Gaara nur allzusehr gefällt und welches er durch sein Handeln noch bestärkt. Sie beide sehen in Gaara eher das Monster, das in ihm steckt, als einen Menschen oder gar einen Bruder. Mit dem von Teil 1 zu 2 stattfindenden menschlichen Wandel Gaaras ändert sich auch der Umgang der Geschwister untereinander. Alle Drei pflegen nun ein herzliches Verhältnis, die Angst ist Geschwisterliebe gewichen. So ist sie nun voller Sorge um ihren entführten Bruder und den vergifteten Kankuro und freut sich von ganzem Herzen, als Sakura Haruno Kankuro heilen kann und ist nicht minder glücklich Gaara wieder in Sicherheit zu wissen. Sie ist nun bereit alles für ihre Geschwister zu riskieren. Verhältnis zu Shikamaru thumb|left|Shikamaru und Temari In der Welt von Naruto, in der es, abgesehen von den beiden Liebesdreiecken Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura und Naruto-Sakura-Hinata eigentlich kaum Raum für Romanzen gibt, stellen Shikamaru und Temari eine Ausnahme dar. Obwohl die beiden kein Paar sind und auf Narutos Anfrage, ob die beiden auf einem Date seien, dies heftig verneinten und behaupten, dass der andere nicht sein Typ sei, treten die beiden doch erstaunlich häufig zusammen auf und es gibt immer wieder Anspielungen in Manga und Anime. Zunächst treffen die beiden als Gegner in der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung aufeinander, wo Shikamaru sie faktisch besiegt, den Kampf jedoch aufgibt, weswegen dieser als Sieg für Temari gewertet wird. Danach rettet sie ihm während der Sasuke-Rettungs-Mission das Leben und zeigt Verständnis für ihn, als dieser von seinem Vater wegen seiner schlechten Teamführung in Frage gestellt wird. Bei ihrem Aufbruch sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihn beschützen werde, sollte er nochmals in Not geraten. In Shippuuden leiten die beiden die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung und werden von Naruto beim Spazieren durch Konoha gesehen, was dieser als Date interpretiert, von beiden jedoch verneint wird. Temari sagt Shikamaru auch, er solle sich anstrengen und zu ihr aufschließen, indem er den Rang eines Jonin erreicht. Während des 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieges sind beide in derselben Division und Temari sagt ihm, er solle möglichst am Leben bleiben. Obwohl Temari sonst eher rüde ist, zeigt sie Shikamaru gegenüber eine erstaunlich sanfte Seite von sich und auch Shikamaru geleitet sie auffällig oft durchs Dorf, obwohl er ihren Charakter eigentlich als dominant und nervig empfindet. thumb|right|Temaris Sohn Shikadai Nichtsdestotrotz scheint Temari wirklich etwas für ihn zu empfinden, denn im Epilog wird ihr gemeinsamer Sohn, Shikadai Nara, gezeigt. Sie sind nun ein Paar. Temaris Missionen Temari während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung left|thumb|Shikamaru ist bereit zu kämpfen Während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung fällt Temari als kalt und brutal auf. Als Konohamaru Sarutobi vor Beginn der Prüfungen in Kankuro hineinläuft und dieser einen Streit anfangen will, versucht sie zunächst ihn zurückzuhalten, beschließt dann aber, sich aus der Angelegenheit herauszuhalten. Als Sasuke Uchiha eingreift, fühlt sie sich sofort zu ihm hingezogen, dieser beachtet sie jedoch nicht. Nachdem sie Team 7 über Sinn und Zweck der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung aufgeklärt hat, zieht sie sich mit ihren Geschwistern zurück. Während der schriftlichen Prüfung lässt sie sich von Kankuro einen Spickzettel geben, nachdem dieser Karasu als Prüfer getarnt hatte und besteht mit ihrem gesamten Team. Die zweite Prüfung besteht Team Gaara in der Rekordzeit von 97 Minuten, vier Stunden unter dem alten Rekord. Hier zeigt sich zum ersten Mal, dass sie panische Angst vor Gaara hat, der damit droht, sie umzubringen, sollte sie ihn behindern. Während der Ausscheidungskämpfe besiegt sie Tenten in einem einseitigen Kampf ohne nervös zu werden und sich anzustrengen. Beim dritten Test der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung muss sie gegen Shikamaru Naara kämpfen und ist sich anfangs ihrer Sache sehr sicher. Jedoch stellt dieser sich als genialer Stratege heraus, der es schafft, sie an den Rand einer Niederlage zu bringen. Jedoch gibt er auf, da er zuviel Chakra verbraucht hat, um die nächste Runde zu bestehen. So schafft sie es, eine Runde vorzurücken, jedoch wurde die Prüfung wegen des Angriffs von Suna und Oto abgebrochen. Der Angriff auf Konoha Als die Suna-Shinobi mit den Shinobi aus Otogakure während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Konohagakure überfallen, hat sie den Auftrag, sich mit Kankuro und Gaara zurückzuziehen, da dieser zuviel Chakra vebraucht hatte und die Operation nicht wie geplant durchgeführt werden konnte. Während Kankuro Shino Aburame aufhält, trägt sie Gaara, bis dieser aufwacht. Als er Sasuke entdeckt schlägt er sie weg und beginnt sich mehr und mehr in Shukaku zu verwandeln. Temari ist von dieser Entwiclung schockiert und zutiefst verängstigt, da ihr Bruder in diesem Zustand mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über sich verliert und billigend in Kauf nimmt, dass seine Schwester bei einem seiner Angriffe getötet wird. Nach seiner Niederlage gegen Naruto Uzumaki beschließt Gaara, sich von Grund auf zu ändern und entschuldigt sich bei seinen Geschwistern für sein Verhalten. Wenig später kapituliert Suna bedingungslos. Sasuke verlässt Konohagakure left|thumb|Unerwartete Hilfe von Temari Als Sasuke Konoha verlässt, spielen die Geschwister aus Suna wieder eine wichtige Rolle, dieses Mal als Verbündete von Konohagakure. Nachdem das Sasuke-Rettungs-Team losgeschickt wurde, um ihn zurückzuholen, müssen sie sich einer Reihe von Kämpfen stellen. Während Choji Akimichi und Neji Hyuuga ihrer Gegner ausschalten können, stehen Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka und Shikamaru kurz vor einer Niederlage. Während Gaara Lee und Kankuro Kiba unterstützt, eilt sie Shikamaru in seinem Kampf gegen Tayuya zu Hilfe. Shikamaru ist anfangs skeptisch, ob sie ihm wirklich helfen könne, jedoch schafft sie es schnell, ihre Gegnerin zu besiegen. Nach der gescheiterten Rettungsmission wartet sie mit Shikamaru im Konoha-Krankenhaus auf die Nachricht über den Zustand seiner Kameraden. Shikamaru glaubt, es sei seine Schuld, dass seine Teampartner so schwer verletzt wurden und kommt zu dem Schluß, dass er ein schlechter Truppenführer sei, sogar seine Fähigkeiten als Shinobi stellt er in Frage. Temari hat für diese Form von Schuld- und Mitgefühl kein Verständnis, sie sagt, man werde darauf ausgebildet, den Verlust seiner Teamkameraden zu kompensieren, da dies zum Shinobi-Dasein dazugehöre. Nachdem Shikamaru die Geschwister verabschiedet, sagt sie ihm noch, dass sie ihn wieder retten werde sollte er in Not geraten. Entführung Gaaras right|thumb|Nach der erfolgreichen Rettung Gaaras Zweieinhalb Jahre nach der gescheiterten Rettung Sasukes ist Temari Jonin geworden und beaufsichtigt mit Shikamaru am Anfang von Naruto Shippuuden die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. Als sie gerade auf dem Weg zurück nach Suna ist, erfährt sie, dass Gaara, der inzwischen Kazekage geworden ist, von Akatsuki entführt wurde. Daraufhin begleitet sie Team Kakashi nach Suna, wo sie entsetzt feststellen muss, dass Kankuro zu allem Übel auch noch von Sasori vergiftet wurde und im Sterben liegt. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung schafft es Sakura jedoch, ihn zu retten. Nachdem sich Kakashis Team Informationen beschafft und Gaaras Standort lokalisiert hat, will Temari sie zunächst begleiten, jedoch wird sie gebraucht, um die Grenzen zu sichern. Nachdem sie trotzalledem ihren Dienst absolviert hat, bricht sie mit Ebizou und Kankuro, sowie einigen anderen Suna-Nin auf, um die Konoha-Nin und Chiyo zu unterstützen. Als Gaara von Chiyo wiederbelebt wird ist sie sehr glücklich, ihren Bruder wieder unter den Lebenden zu wissen, den sie längst nicht mehr als Monster sieht. Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Kankuro, Temari und Gaara brechen zum Treffen der Kage auf Zum Treffen der Kage wird sie neben Kankuro als Bodyguard für den 5. Kazekage mitgeschickt. Während des Treffens hält sie sich mit den anderen Bodyguards etwas abseits der eigentlichen Versammlung auf, da Leibwächter dort nicht zugelassen sind. Nachdem A das Treffen verlässt, um gegen Sasuke zu kämpfen, schließen sich ihm die Geschwister kurz darauf an, wobei Temari versucht, die Flammen Amaterasus mit ihrem Kamaitachi zu schwächen. Gaara unterbicht den Kampf und versucht Sasuke von seinem Weg abzubringen, da er selbst durch die Finsternis gegangen ist. Sasuke lässt jedoch nicht mit sich reden, und so sehen sich die Suna-Nin gezwungen, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Sie versuchen nun mit Darui zusammen anzugreifen, wobei Temari zum ersten Mal Ookamaitachi einsetzt. Da Sasuke danach die Decke einstürzen lässt, wird der Kampf abgebrochen. Nach dem Abschluss des Treffens bricht sie mit ihren Geschwistern auf, um Kakashi Hatake darüber zu informieren, dass er der neue Anwärter auf den Posten des 6. Hokage ist. Auffällig ist, dass sie anstelle des Fächers, ähnlich wie Kankuro dies mit seinen Puppen handhabt, eine Schriftrolle mit sich trägt, in der ihr Fächer versiegelt ist. Beim zweiten Treffen der Kage, bei dem über den Verbleib der beiden übrigen Bijuu beraten wird, zeigt sie sich als Beraterin von Gaara. Die Shinobi-Allianz Im vierten Shinobiweltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Temari der vierten Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche im Fernkampf spezialisiert ist, zugewiesen. Dabei steht sie unter anderem zusammen mit Shikamaru Nara und Choji Akimichi unter dem Kommando ihres Bruders. Somit kämpft sie als Erstes gegen die wiedererweckten Kage, was unweigerlich zu einem emotionalen Kampf gegen ihren Vater führt. Während diesem ändert sich ihr Blick auf ihren Vater und ihre Mutter radikal und zusammen mit Gaara verzeiht sie beiden für ihre schwere Kindheit. Nachdem die Versiegelung bei allen Kage erfolgreich war, wird sie, zusammen mit der 4. Division, zum finalen Kampf gegen Madara Uchiha und Obito gerufen. Dieser verläuft jedoch trotz der Hilfe der gesamten Shinobi-Allianz nicht gut und am Ende werden Temari und die ganze Welt vom Mugen Tsukuyomi erfasst. Währenddessen träumt Gaara davon, wie es gewesen wäre, in einer richtigen Familie aufzuwachsen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass auch Temari sich dies wünscht. thumb|left|Eine richtige Familie Nach dem Sieg gegen Kaguya und der Auflösung des Mugen Tsukuyomi, setzt Temari ihr normales Leben fort. Sie zieht nach Konohagakure, um mit Shikamaru zusammen sein zu können. Nach einiger Zeit bekommen sie einen Sohn namens Shikadai Nara und führen ein friedliches Leben als Familie. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten left|thumb|Die Auswirkungen von Temaris Wirbelsturm Temari ist eine Langstreckenkämpferin, die auf den Fernkampf spezialisiert ist. Dazu nutzt sie ihren großen Fächer, mit dem sie in Kombination mit ihrem Fuuton-Element heftige Wirbelstürme erzeugen kann, die mitunter einen ganzen Wald zerstören können. Im Kampf bleibt sie meist auf Distanz und hält ihren Gegner mit ihren Fuuton-Angriffen auf Abstand. Sie nutzt ihre Stürme auch, um gegnerische Angriffe, egal ob durch Kunais, Shuriken oder Schallwellen, abzuwehren, sodass es dem Gegner meist unmöglich ist, sie anzugreifen, geschweigedenn, sich ihr zu nähern. Darüber hinaus beherrrscht sie Kuchiyose no Jutsu und hat einen Vertrag mit Wieseln geschlossen. Des Weiteren ist es ihr möglich auf ihrem Fächer stehend zu schweben. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Gaara' *'Sasuke-Rettungs-Team' *'Division 4''' Trivia *Sie trägt bei jedem ihrer Auftritte ein anderes Outfit. *Laut eigener Aussage ist ihr Gegner besiegt, wenn dieser den dritten Mond ihres Fächers sieht. *In der deutschen Übersetzung kam es zu einem Missverständnis, wobei man den Spitznamen "Sabaku no Gaara" (Gaara aus der Wüste) zu seinem Nachnamen (Gaara Sabakuno) machte, doch ist der wahre Nachname von Gaara, Temari und Kankuro nicht bekannt. *Chiyo behauptet fälschlicherweise im deutschen Anime, dass Gaara ihr Enkel sei, jedoch ist sie nicht mit den Geschwistern verwandt, auch wenn sie von allen "Oma" Chiyo genannt wird. *Sie ist die einzige, momentan aktive, Suna-Kunoichi über dem Rang eines Genin. *Sie gilt als mutig und besonnen, früher galt sie als grausam und gleichmütig. *Ihr Hobby ist es, Pflanzen zu beobachten. *Sie isst am liebsten Röstkastanien und Miso-Suppe mit allerlei Sorten Gemüse. **Sie mag hingegen keine Tintenfische und Oktopusse. *Ihre Lieblingsphrase ist "weiter Ausblick". **Ihr Lieblingsspruch ist hingegen "Schärfe die Sichel im Abendrot." *Sie möchte einmal gegen Shikamaru kämpfen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Suna Kategorie:Team Gaara Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Temaris Kämpfe